Xavier
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Xavier| jname=Zabieru| tmname= | slogan=no | image=Pokemon_Trainer.jpg | size=300px | caption= | age=yes | years=18 (as of debut) | birthday= August 8th | gender=Male | eye=Amber | hometown= Lumex City | region=Hora | relatives=Father, Mother, Kim (Sister)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga= | roundnum= | roundname= }} Xavier (ザビエル, Zabieru) is a Pokemon Trainer of the Hora Region as well as an experienced Trainer. His closest companion and partner is his Grovyle who has stuck with him since its time as a Treecko. Personality A very calm and subtle young man, Xavier often keeps to himself. He is a skilled trainer who takes pride in his nomadic lifestyles and rarely trusts others. His closest companion and best friend is his Grovyle who has been with him since he was 11. He finds solace in the fact that he can hold his own against many trainers, but strives to defeat the strongest. His determination is his strongest asset and his goals are to defeat the famed Yianni. Background Born Eighteen years prior, Xavier's parents were famed Coordinators in the field of Pokemon Contests. A tag-team duo, they raised Xavier in hopes he too would become a Pokemon Coordinator. During his childhood he would work with his parent's Pokémon to train in the field of coordination. This Pokémon was Rapidash a very magnificent Fire type who helped Xavier out greatly. However Xavier didn't wish to follow in his parents footsteps and wanted to follow the road of a Trainer, aspiring to be just like the famed Lance who he once read about in a book. When he became 10 his parents surprised him with an Aipom who would be his first Pokémon. Sadly this Aipon was rude and stuck up and wouldn't befriend or work with Xavier. After an arugement with his parents, he ran into the forest and was lost. While there he met a hurt Treecko who he nursed back to full health. The two clicked quite well and Xavier decided he should return home. As he tried to find his way out of the forest, Treecko would follow him until they both ran into a scientist. The scientist was studying the field of Pokémon-Human relationship and was intrigued by Xavier and Treecko's relationship. He gave Xavier a pokeball so the two could officially be partners. It was there that Xavier's journey began and he caught his first Pokémon. After stating his feelings to his parents, they allowed him to head into the world and become a Trainer. Pokémon As a Pokemon Trainer for about Five years, Xavier has captured many pokémon over the years. He has befriended them all and they all trust him with their lives. He has shown to have a liking to Pokémon of the grass type, but Xavier shows no difference to any Pokémon and considers all of his Pokémon good friend and companions. On Hand At the Lab At Professor Changi's Lab are several Pokemon kept for Xavier that he can call on at a moments notice, in exchange for one of his current six. During his travels he caught several other Pokemon listed below. Trivia * Xavier modeled his attire and appearance after his signature Pokemon Grovyle. To do so, he had to grow his hair out and had much issue getting it to shape the way he wanted. * When Xavier knows a Double Battle is coming soon, he will call for his Twin Donphan from Professor Changi at the Lab. Category:Trainers Category:Characters